The Popularity War
by hgirl1995
Summary: When the Briarwood boys come to OCD, nothing goes the way anyone expects it to, especially for Pretty Committee!
1. The Intro and Chapter 1

THE POPULARITY WAR

A CLIQUE BOOK

**(Everything I write is made up. Nothing is real, and this isn't a copy from someone else's.)**

Massie Block: Hating that OCD has officially let Briarwood Boys come. Hate them more than Gap now. When the guys totally steal the popularity, Massie won't let them take it easily. She must "up" her popularity, starting with a fresh new boyfriend, the latest clothes, and win the war, so everything can go perfectly normal…….maybe…..

Kristen Gregory: Her dad found a cool new job, boys are coming to OCD, and soccer is getting better…..what else could go perfect???

Dylan Marvil: Determined to go back to a size two, after she officially declared she's found a new Briarwood boy. She's started an all new wheat diet, hoping it would work out as her mother said.

Alicia Rivera: Still beautiful. Starting to crawl back to Olivia after Massie being so tough. Or, she could be tougher……

Claire Lyons: Loves Cam so much now. But, will a new girl in OCD steal him? And will he fall in love with the new girl? Claire starts biting her nails again…

OCTAVIAN COUNTRY DAY – 7:30

THE CAFETERIA

Massie Block took a long slurp of her latte. "How terrible is this? We're stuck in this trash-infested place, waiting for the not-worth-it guys to come from the bus." Alicia frowned. "I thought we liked the Briarwood Boys. Remember? They're HAWT!" Massie raised her eyebrows. "Well, if you wanna know, when they come, our population is ranked to 5th place. There are guys that can take fame easily. And they won't take it easily. I'm gonna make them fight for it!" Massie said. She rolled her eyes. "Like suh-orry. Since when did you become so cranky?" Alicia asked. "Since this morning!" Massie practically shouted. Alicia scooted back a little. "Where are the girls? I need them right now!" Massie demanded. "Chill!" Alicia said. Alicia took out her Sidekick III and typed.

ALICIA: WR R U?

DYLAN: COMIN

Alicia looked up to see Dylan rushing toward their table. She gave her thank-you eyes. Dylan returned with confused eyes. "Cranky," Alicia mouthed, pointing to Massie, who, thankfully, was looking at the doorways, seeing if anyone else was coming. "Where's Claire?" Massie demanded to Dylan. "Um, she was waiting at the door to greet cam, I think." Dylan shrugged. Massie took out her Razr and typed.

MASSIE: GET UR BUTT IN CAFÉ NOW!!!

"Here's Kristen!" Dylan announced. Kristen jogged over to their table. She was holding her soccer bag. "Sorry I'm late. Soccer practice was a little longer than I expected." Kristen panted. "Whatevs. I just want us all to be here when we see our popularity drop to number 5." Massie said. Claire walked in the café and sat down. "Hi guys!" she said. They all looked down. So did she. "Mass, are you okay?" Claire finally had the courage to say. Massie sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry guys." Massie said. The girls lifted their heads. "Last night, me and Derrick – not Derrington – officially broke up last night." Massie confessed. The girls were open-mouthed. Alicia was the only one that covered hers. "OMG, Mass, I'm so sorry!" Alicia said. She put her arms around Massie. So did everyone else. "Uh, could you guys stop? People are looking." Massie said in a muffled tone. Everyone sat back down. "Class, say hello to your new fellow boy students!" Principal Burns said joyfully into the microphone on the cafeteria stage. Everyone clapped, except the Pretty Committee. Then, Claire started clapping, because she saw Cam. She waved at him and he waved back. She started smiling. Massie rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness. New girl, table 13." Alicia said. Everyone turned to see an average brunette, staring at Cam, who was staring back at her. Claire put her head down and started biting her nails a little. Massie swatted Claire's hand from her mouth, and simply looked at Principal Burns, who was trying to settle down the Briarwood boys from getting too crazy about the girls. _This is life_, Massie thought.

**Thanks for reading this first chapter. I'll add another as soon as I can! **

**THIS WAS POSTED ON FEBRUARY 20, 2008 WEDNESDAY**


	2. Chapter two

HI! THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!

"Girls, please welcome the Briarwood Boys! They should be treated like one of us, please! Since we did not plan on having two thousand more lockers made, a boy has been arranged to be your locker partner. You will have to evenly divide your locker space." Principal Burns announced. Then, teachers passed out packets of papers to everyone, explaining locker partners. Massie looked at hers.

MASSIE BLOCK DERRICK HARRINGTON

It was like when they were officially hanging out. But they weren't. Massie looked around to see Derrick staring at her. When he noticed her looking at him, he turned away. She sighed, crumpled up her paper, and threw it on the ground, almost hitting an LBR's foot.

Claire could not wait to see who her partner was. All of her hoped it was Cam.

CLAIRE LYONS JOSH HOTZ

Claire closed her eyes and wished she had misread the paper. She stared at it. She looked further in the list to see who got Cam.

ALICIA RIVERA CAM FISHER

Her heart sank. When Alicia found her name, she stood up, walked over to Claire, and handed her a piece of paper. "I want Josh. You want Cam. Here's my locker combo. Take it. It's yours now." she said. Claire opened her eyes and smiled. "Really?" was all she asked. Alicia nodded, and then put her hand out for Claire's locker combination. Claire scribbled it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Alicia. She walked back to her seat and sat down. Dylan was a little pleased with her partner.

DYLAN MARVIL CHRIS PLOVERT

She smiled and glossed her mouth. But, Kristen was partners with a new boy, one she had never seen or heard of.

KRISTEN GREGORY WILLIAM LANCASTER

"OMG, Mass, we're so sorry." Alicia said. She and Claire made pouting faces for her. "Why sorry?" Massie asked. "He's not sharing my locker, no matter what. He's not even having a locker." She smiled as she glossed her mouth with a new Glossip Girl flavor – Strawberry Smoothie. Alicia smiled. "Smart idea." she said. Claire nodded.

"Please go to your lockers now." Principal Burns said to the microphone. There was a rush for the lockers, but everyone got out soon enough. Massie walked to her pink-painted locker. "BLOCK!" Derrick shouted from the hall. Massie ignored it, and put her stuff in her locker, taking out her designer bag with school stuff. By the time she closed the door, he came with a soccer bag and Jansport backpack. "Uh, can I have the combination?" he said. He felt weird to be talking to her. "Uh, no." Massie said. "Block, I need the combo. I have stuff to put in." he said. He dropped his stuff. "Name me 5 reasons why." Massie said, folding her arms across her chest.

Claire looked around to find Cam waiting at the locker first. He had a backpack and soccer bag at his feet. "Hi Cam!" she said. He smiled and said hello. She spun the combination, which she memorized, and handed Cam the piece of paper with the combo on it. He stuffed it in his pocket. She put her stuff on the top shelf, leaving lots of room to put his stuff in the bottom. Once he stuffed his stuff in, he asked her, "What's your first period?" Claire tucked her binder under her arm. "Science with Mr. Tunoff. But, as far as I've been here, he's known as Mr. Turnoff!" Claire giggled. Cam let out a small chuckle. "And you?" she asked him. He took out a folded piece of paper. "Hey! Me too!" he said, with a huge smile on his face. "Awesome!" Claire said, holding Cam's hand all the way to the science lab.

"Hey Josh!" Alicia said. He gave her a quick smile. "Am I not partnering with Claire?" he asked, giving a little frown. "Um, yeah, about that. Me and Claire switched, so she could be with Cam." she explained. He nodded. Alicia looked at the note with the combo on it, and pretended like she couldn't open it. "Hm, it's not working. Can you try?" she asked, handing him the paper. He took it, looked at it, and opened the lock. He smiled. Alicia hit her on the head. "Oh, right! Duh!" she said. She put her stuff in, and took out her Juicy Couture bag to hold her stuff. He put in all his stuff and tucked his binder under his shoulder. "So, what's your first period?" she asked him with a smile. She twirled her hair. "Uh, I have English with Mrs. Renet." he said. "Same here!" she said. They walked there together, but not talking.

Dylan put on her school bag, making sure there was enough room for Chris. He hobbled over and put his stuff in. "Hey Dylan." He said. She smiled at him. She told him the combo to remember. "It's my birthday, just in case you didn't know." she whispered. "I know it." he said. She walked away, to science lab with Mr. Turnoff, as she called him.

In the meanwhile, Kristen's partner was a really cute guy to her. He loved soccer, and was working on a scholarship too. "Well, yeah. How was soccer in Briarwood?" she asked him. "Awesome." he said. She nodded and walked to math with Mrs. Rogers with him, while they talked non-stop about soccer.

"Block, gimme the code." Derrick said. It was the hundredth time. She simply shook her head. She walked away to science lab, which Dylan, Cam, and Claire had too.

Derrick stomped over to the office. "I need Principal Burns." he said, carrying his bags with him. "What do you need, Mr. Harrington?" she asked him. "Massie won't tell me her locker combo, and I need it before being late to Mr. Tunoff's science lab right now." he said. Principal Burns rubbed her temples. "I have her combination, Derrick. I will give it to you and open the locker for you." she said patiently. "Thanks." he said. He followed her down the hall to Massie's pink-painted locker. She opened it and handed him a piece of paper with the locker combo on it. He put her stuff in one section, and squeezed his stuff in a corner, making sure none of Massie's stuff was dented or ruined. Because then, Massie would never give him a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I just decided to download two chapters in one day. Great, cause now you have more chapters to read!**

Massie yawned as Mr. Tunoff, or Mr. Turnoff as she and her friends secretly called him, talked about the boring natures of science. The only science she was interested in was the beautiful diamond gems, or natural hot springs. Dylan saw her yawning and giggled. Massie spun the gems on her gold bracelet. She took her out her Iphone covered with sparkly purple and white gems, and waved it under her desk, so the Pretty Committee would now to expect a text message.

MASSIE: TURNOFF BORING

DYLAN: WHAT A TURNOFF

CLAIRE: YEAH

CLAIRE??? WHERE DERRICK?

MASSIE: DUZNT KNOW THE COMBO FOR LOCK

DYLAN: SMART

CLAIRE: LATE?

MASSIE: DUNNO

As soon as she sent the send button, Derrick knocked the door. "Ah, Mr. Harrington. Late?" Mr. Tunoff asked him. Derrick raised a white slip of paper. "I got a pass." he said, glaring at Massie. She sent him an innocent look. "Please sit next to Miss Block." Mr. Tunoff said. Massie groaned. Derrick slumped in his seat. Then, her cell phone vibrated. She looked under her desk, but nodded first to anything Mr. Turnoff was saying.

ALICIA: ME & JOSH ALMOST TOGETHER!

MASSIE: AWESOME

KRISTEN: NEW BOY AWESOME 2! CUTE, SAME INTEREST…

CLAIRE: DO I HEAR BF & GF?

DYLAN: NO, JUST 2 NEW SMART GEEKS

DYLAN: JK

The bell rang. Massie grabbed her bag and left. She walked to Mr. Garand's math class. "Massie, welcome!" he said. She rolled her eyes. Maybe next period would be better. She sat down in the back, next to Alicia. "It's awesome!" she said as Massie sat down. "We talked so much that we got detention. But he was okay with it! I can't believe it! One more flirt, and we become together! We become 1! I'm just so happy!" Alicia bragged. "I thought we were saying that the boy cause was not good. Derrick has been next to me in first period! He has to share a locker with me, and he's probably going to walk through that door right now." Massie complained. "Why don't you just forgive and forget?" Alicia asked. Massie stared at her. "Suh-orry! Like I was supposed to remember! Just find another guy!" Alicia said. Massie grinned. "Great! How 'bout Chris Abeley?" Massie said. "What? We were serious? That's really a good idea?" Alicia asked, but she was hiding a smile. Massie rolled her eyes. She took out her Iphone and sent a text to Chris.

MASSIE: MEET ME AND FRIENDZ AT MOVIES 2NIGHT?

"We're going to the movies tonight? Can I invite Josh?" Alicia asked. Massie nodded. Alicia wrote Josh a text message.

ALICIA: MOVIES 2NIGHT W/ FRIENDZ?

Massie wrote text messages explaining their plans later that day.

MASSIE: MOVIES 2NIGHT. ALL BOYZ INVITED.

Soon, later, her phone vibrated.

CHRIS ABELEY: AWESOME. I B THERE.

Massie felt her smiling. "He said yes?" Alicia mouthed to Massie. She nodded. Alicia was only mouthing because Mr. Garand was scolding Derrick and his other friends for talking during class. Massie smiled, thinking that Derrick got exactly what he deserved. A few minutes later, Claire and Dylan texted that they were coming.

DYLAN: INVITED PLOVERT. MAY B YES OR NO

MASSIE: AWESOME. MORE BOYZ, THE BETTER

DYLAN: 2 MAKE DERRICK MAD?

MASSIE: YEAH

CLAIRE: ME & CAM R GOING TOO. K?

MASSIE: GR8

Massie looked up and dropped her phone in her pocket. Alicia nodded, indicating that Josh had said that he would come. _My plan is working better than I thought, _Massie thought. She looked at Mr. Garand who was passing out their homework assignments.

DYLAN: PLOVERT IS A YES

_Awesome, _thought Massie. She smiled again. She received a homework paper, and stashed it in her Juicy Couture school bag. She rolled her eyes when Strawberry asked Mr. Garand for extra credit work. She looked at Derrick, who was staring right back at her. He looked away, and then slid his hand through his dirty blonde hair, which used to be in, until they broke up. The bell rang. "Homework is due tomorrow! Don't forget!" Mr. Garand reminded the students. Massie groaned. She walked to Mr. Mikal's English class. She liked this class best, because Mr. Mikal didn't really care, he was just a laid back person, who just gave them assignments to do, allowed cell phones in class, and let them do about anything. He thought he was being a cool teacher too, and so did Massie, only because of what he allows. And, this class was better, because all of the Pretty Committee had this class too! Massie took her normal seat in the back, and waited for the remaining of her friends. Alicia came, and then Claire and Kristen came in, talking about Mr. Garand's ah-nnoying homework. Then, Dylan came in, talking to Christ Plovert. They all sat next to Massie, and then got their phones ready for a text message. They would never gossip in public anymore, thanks to boys.

MASSIE: ANYTHING NEW?

DYLAN: WHO U HOOKIN' UP W/?

MASSIE: CHRIS ABELEY

DYLAN: K

CLAIRE: ME & CAM TALK 4EVER NOW

ALICIA: ME & JOSH TALK SO MUCH, WE HAVE DETENTION

KRISTEN: DID U GET BUSTED FOR NOT TELLING DERRICK COMBO?

MASSIE: NO

KRISTEN: SERIOUS?

MASSIE: YEAH. WEIRD…

MASSIE: WILL INVESTIGATE.

Massie dropped her Iphone in her Juicy Couture school bag and walked towards Derrick. "How did you get my locker combination?" she asked him. "Principal Burns. Why?" Derrick asked. "You do not, under any circumstances, touch my stuff! Got it? If you do, you will face major damages. Kay?" Massie said. Derrick put his hands up as if to say that he's innocent. The other guys laughed. She rolled her eyes, slapped him hard on the shoulder, and left with such pride that she smiled. Derrick rubbed his shoulder of pain. "That really hurt." he said with sarcasm. The guys chuckled. "Oh, I'll make it hurt." Massie threatened. She rose up her fist, and then put it down before Mr. Mikal could see it. He gets tough with violence. She sat down next to Alicia. "Don't you hate it when guys are such nerds?" she asked them. They nodded. Pretty soon, after lots of text messages, the bell rang to 4th period, 5th period, then finally to lunch. They all sat down. "I'm thinking about upgrading our seats to vibrate, or massage." Massie said. The girls agreed. "I need to go sit with Cam." Claire said. "Fine, but you'll miss out on some major gossiping." Massie warned. Claire sat back down. "Can he sit with us?" Claire asked. "Only if we gossip with our phones again." Alicia said. "Whatevs." Massie said. "Hey Cam!" Claire waved him over. He took a chair and pulled it up to their table. "Hey, what's up?" he said. "Phone." Massie said. They got ready to receive text messages.

MASSIE: EVERY1 GOT DATES 4 MOVIES?

ALICIA: YEAH. W/ JOSH

DYLAN: W/ PLOVERT

KRISTEN: CANT. 2 MUCH HW.

MASSIE: DO IN CAR

KRISTEN: NO D8.

MASSIE: WHAT ABOUT UR BF?

KRISTEN: DON'T HAVE 1.

CLAIRE: I GO W/ CAM. WHAT ABOUT GUY W/ SAME INTERESTS?

ALICIA: YEAH?

KRISTEN: IDK

MASSIE: DOES CAM KNOW HIM?

CLAIRE: I ASK

Claire put her phone down. "Cam, do you happen to know…" Claire started, but then stopped when she realized she didn't know his name. "William Lancaster," Kristen spoke up. "Uh, yeah. I think I have his number too, if you need it." Cam said. He took out his dark blue Razr. He found it and gave it to Kristen. "Guys, I dunno. If my mom doesn't let me, then…I just don't think so." Kristen said. "Puh-lease, Kris. If he doesn't say yes, we'll make him." Alicia said. The girls nodded in agreement. Slowly, Kristen opened her phone, but before she could dial his number, her phone rang. "Huh?" she said. She looked at her screen. It said 'Mom' on it. Kristen face lit with horror. "Oh, no!" Kristen said. "What?" Massie said with worry. "My mom." Kristen said, pointing to her screen, indicating her mom was calling. Kristen took a deep breathe and pressed answer. "Ma?" Kristen asked. "Kristen Gregory, why do you have your phone on?" Mrs. Gregory asked her daughter strictly. "Uh, ma…I'm sorry!" Kristen blurted. The girls were scared for Kristen. She shouldn't have answered, because then her mother would know that she was texting. "Kristen. I'm disappointed in you. Very disappointed. I just got a call from the cell phone company. They called to say you have exceeded your text limit, which I never thought you would. Why?" Mrs. Gregory asked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**Don't forget that in the story, Kristen uses Claire's phone, so I didn't get the names mixed up, it just goes by phone names.**

"I'm sorry Ma!" Kristen said. Her eyes turned red as tears started forming in her eyes. "Kristen, you better be sorry, but because of the news I have, you are off the hook. Only this once." Mrs. Gregory said. _Is this my mom talking?_ Kristen thought. "One minute please," Kristen said to her mom. She put the phone down. "Guys, my mom has news, so I'm off the hook. Listen quietly." Kristen said. Kristen clicked speaker and said, "Yes?" Kristen took a deep breath. "Kristen, you will be gone for the next 2 months." Mrs. Gregory started. Everyone gasped silently. "H-huh? Why?" Kristen asked. "Oh, Kristen, I forgot! You're still at school! Please call me when school has ended. Goodbye, Kristen." Mrs. Gregory hung up. So did Kristen. Two tears fell down. Everyone started patting her on the back. "I'm so sorry Kris," Massie said. "Ah-greed," Alicia said. "It's ok. I mean, you'll still have your cell, right?" Dylan asked. Kristen's mouth fell open, as she sobbed harder. "She didn't mean that," Alicia assured her. Kristen's mouth closed. "Whoa, wait. Aren't you being let off the hook for this news? Isn't this a good thing?" Claire asked. Everyone stared at her. "Yeah, maybe your mom will take you to Hawaii, and she wanted to be happy for the occasion!" Massie jumped in. She winked at Claire, indicating saying that was a smart move. Claire closed her eyes slowly, as if saying, "Your welcome." Kristen stared at both of them with a you-really-think-so? look. They all nodded. Kristen stopped crying. Cam left to his friends. "Well, let's hope its good." Dylan said, applying Hard Candy lip gloss to her lips. Kristen sighed, and applied her cherry-flavored Chap Stick to her lips. Massie and Alicia also applied lip gloss, but Massie applied her Glossip Girl flavored Berry Sweet, and Alicia applied her Hard Candy lip gloss. Claire took the hint that it was gloss time so she took her Lip Smackers strawberry flavored lip gloss out and applied it to her lips. All the girls snickered in their palms, except for Kristen, who actually had cheaper lip gloss than Claire. Massie tossed a Hard Candy lip gloss to Claire. Claire took it and stuck it in her pocket. Kristen looked at her gold watch that her friends had bought her for her birthday. "Two hours until I hear the news." Kristen announced. "Please tell us!" Dylan said. "Better yet, just let us hear it too. We'll be totally quiet." Massie said. "OK," was all Kristen said. The bell rang. All the girls went to their lockers to get their matching Juicy Couture school bags. Massie went to her locker to find Derrick trying to get his stuff from his locker. "Move," Massie said in a monotonous tone to Derrick. He scooted back to let Massie to her locker. She got her school bag and left. She stopped and turned to Derrick. "Wow, how will your first soccer practice go without me to be your good luck charm? Well, I'll just be too busy hanging with Chris Abeley to go to your lame 7th grade practices." Massie said and left. Derrick was shocked. Massie had already found a date in less than a day, and he was still on his own. He ran to his class. Massie was talking to Alicia and Dylan while they walked to their free period spot. It was the big tree in the front of the school, where they had placed their own chaises and put the sign "PRETTY COMMITTEE ONLY" on the tree. They all met there, but Kristen and Claire were running late. Even though they could go anywhere they want in the school for the hour free period, they decided that the tree was the best place. "So, where will Kris be staying?" Dylan asked Alicia and Massie. "Somewhere they can afford." Massie said. To be honest, she was a little irritated with Dylan. Doesn't she know that they ahb-viously don't know where Kristen's going yet? She rolled her eyes. "I want to go to Milan this summer. My dad totally promised me a personal jet plane this summer, and we should totally test it out." Alicia announced. The girls clapped their hands. Massie wanted her own stuff too. Alicia couldn't have everything herself. Well, her dad owns this super important company, and her mom is works too. Why didn't she get stuff first? "Really? Well, my dad might get me my own cruise." Massie fought back. "I want my own hotel. My mom could totally raise the money." Dylan said. The girls giggled, not at Dylan, but at how much they wanted. "Sorry I'm late." Kristen said. She dropped her stuff on the ground and sat in a chaise that her friends bought for her. Kristen hated sounding poor, but she had no choice. It was obvious that her friends had bought two-thirds of the stuff she owned. She sighed. Massie rolled her eyes. Why was Kristen always so dramatic? "Let's gossip." Massie said. Everyone got their phones out, only to realize that Kristen had exceeded her text limit. Kristen started to tear up, when Claire came. "Sorry, I had to meet Cam. Is it okay if I go spend the period with him? I mean, just this once." Claire said. Alicia and Dylan were about to lecture Claire on being so desperate over guys, when Massie stopped them. "One condition." Massie said. She held out her hand. "Gimme your phone." Claire looked at Massie with confused eyes. "Kristen," she mouthed. Claire handed her cell phone to Massie, who tossed it to Kristen, who caught it and smiled. Claire stuck her hands in her pocket and left.

MASSIE: CANT WAIT UNTIL MOVIES

CLAIRE: OMG! TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT WILL L. PROB. CANT GO ANYWAY

MASSIE: SORRY KRIS

ALICIA: DITTO

DYLAN: SO TIRED

MASSIE: DITTO

ALICIA: DITTO X 2

CLAIRE: NEED STRENGTH 4 NEWS

DYLAN: SCARED?

CLAIRE: YES…

The girls put their phones down. Kristen checked her watch. "Twenty-three minutes left until last period. An hour and twenty-three minutes left until news." Kristen announced. Massie rolled her eyes. Again, she was so dramatic. Why was this a big deal? Massie sat up. "Could we like forget that now? Just chill and relax." Massie couldn't help saying. Kristen laid back and sighed deeply. All of a sudden, Claire's phone buzzed, indicating that a text message was coming. Kristen opened it, and looked around to see if the girls had sent her a message, but saw that they had put away their phones. Kristen looked at the message, then the sender, and gasped with disbelief. "Guys!" she practically screamed. The girl's heads flew up. Kristen thrust the phone in Massie's hands. The other girls crowded around Massie to see what happened. It said:

DERRICK: HEY, CLAIRE, U WANNA GO OUT?

Everyone was in complete shock.

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE…

Meanwhile, Claire was hanging out with Cam at the soccer field, but mainly was gazing at Derrick. He was flirting with other girls. Cam thought she was checking him out. "Claire, I'm over here!" he said, and shook her out of her daydream. She looked at Cam, who was holding his soccer ball in his hand. "Huh, what?" Claire said. Cam shook his head. Claire could feel Derrick looking at her. "Why do you keep looking at Derrick?" Cam asked her. Claire took another quick look at Derrick. "To be honest, I was just"- Claire started, but Cam had a different idea. "You like him?" Cam asked her. Claire widened her eyes. "Cam, of course not!" she assured him, but her voice didn't come out right and convincing. "Claire, why then?" he asked her. "Because, he"- Claire started, but Cam blew her off again. "Claire! Do you like, wanna go out with him now? Is that what you wanna say?" Cam asked. She hated how Cam jumped to conclusions. "No! Cam! Let me explain!" Claire was shouting. Cam looked at her in disgust. "No, we both have nothing to say at all, because we're over." Cam said, and took his soccer ball and bag with him. She started tearing. "But, Cam!" she shouted, but he just kept walking. She stared at Derrick, who was the cause for breaking them up. If only he had just not broken up with Massie! She looked at Derrick again. He was typing in his phone, and then stared at her. She looked down. A few seconds later, he jogged over to her. "Did I hear a vibrate from you? Or is your phone off?" Derrick asked her. She shook her head. "No, Kristen is borrowing my phone so she can text Massie, Alicia, and Dylan." Claire said confused. Derrick's eyes widened with horror. "What?!" he shouted. Claire took a step back, bit her nail, and two tears dropped from her eyes. "Dude, I just asked you out!" he said. All these worries popped into her head. Massie would think that she was hooking up with Derrick and he broke up with Massie for Claire! She ran to the Pretty Committee tree.

NOW…

"Hello, Claire." Massie said sweetly. Alicia and Dylan had their sweet and revenging smiles on at Claire. Kristen tossed Claire's phone to Claire. Claire caught it, barely. "Well, I hope you have plans, because we just invited the guys to ride the Range rover home and to the movies with us. And, I need my Hard Candy lip gloss back." Massie said. Claire opened her mouth and quickly closed it with shocked eyes. Massie just smiled wickedly. Claire dug into her pocket until she found the lip gloss and handed it to Massie. "Congrats, Kuh-laire." Massie said. Claire groaned. It took her months for them to stop calling her that. "You are officially kicked out of the Pretty Committee. We must begin our ceremony now." Massie said. All the girls stood up in a line. Alicia was first in line. "Well, Kuh-laire, I never really liked your clothes. They were so located in the barf section of GAP. Oh, wait. That's the whole store!" Alicia said to Claire. Tears fell down her cheeks. Dylan was next. "You never really knew what was what in a rich girl's life. I don't blame you, because you never really were rich. I mean, we practically taught you for nothing, because now, you'll never be rich, and ahb-viously, you don't need to." Dylan snapped at Claire. She started sobbing. Kristen was after Dylan. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, Kuh-laire. You could've just been a regular member of the PC, but now, you've messed it up. It's okay. Some people already have LBR blood in them." Kristen stopped, and then gave her a wicked smile. "You probably got that from your parents. I've met them before, and I've never been so sorry for my friends. Well, at least, used-to-be friends." Kristen smirked at Claire. "Yay, it's my turn!" Massie said. She stood in front of Claire. "I will now delete you from all phonebooks." Massie said. Everyone took out their cells and got ready to press the delete button. "One, two, three." Massie said. Everyone pressed their buttons. Claire wiped all her tears on her sleeve. "Now, you are known as an LBR. A poor one. Now, shoo." Massie said, and waved her off. Claire ran to the girls' bathroom. Massie and the other girls rolled their eyes and kept on talking. Soon, the bell rang for last period, and the bell rang to dismiss. The PC crowded at their tree and waited for Kristen to call her mother. "Hello, Ma?" Kristen said into her phone after she called her. Kristen put it on speaker. "Yes, Kristen?" Mrs. Gregory said. "Your news?" Kristen reminded her. "Oh, yes, you wanted to know about you missing school for the next two months. Your father worked hard, right?" Mrs. Gregory asked Kristen. Kristen's cheeks turned red. "Yeah," Kristen said embarrassed. "Well, we finally got the promotion! The board wants a meeting with him in London, and they gave us tickets for the airplane, a free hotel room with unlimited access, and even offered some freebies just for taking the job!" Mrs. Gregory said. Massie and the other girls never heard Mrs. Gregory so happy. In fact, it kind of scared them. But for Kristen, she was a little happy. "So, what are the freebies? And, what's the catch?" Kristen asked. She wouldn't be OK with this until she knew all details. "The freebies offered $1,000 paycheck for 2 weeks, and some upgrades, like to get you out of your limited texting, better computers, and, most importantly, pay for your scholarship. They'll even give us some money, about $5,000 to get us started on this new track!" Mrs. Gregory said. The girls screamed of joy and started hugging each other. Finally, the girls could get all the luxuries they could want! "The catch?" Kristen reminded her. "Well," her mother started hesitantly, "they want your father to travel more, to different places for board meetings. The meeting will take two months because well, they gave us some vacation time. But, they could want him to work someplace else, maybe Texas or even maybe upper New York. Due to the long meetings, you could be missing some major school work, and if we get you a tutor, well, we can't afford to do so much in London. But, if we enroll you in a private school their for 2 months, and then enroll you at other schools while we take the business trips, we can afford so much more, like a maybe a bigger house with a soccer court. This will be up to us to decide. Well, I have to get some details ready for the trip, and when you get home, you immediately get your suitcase and pack, we'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon." Mrs. Gregory said. She hung up. Kristen hung up too. "This is good news and bad news." Kristen said. "I need to get home quickly!" Kristen said. She ran to the Range Rover, and dragged everyone with her. She told Isaac to take her home first and fast. Soon, she got home, and she ran out. "Massie, where is Claire? Did we forget her?" Isaac asked and drove to Dylan's house. "No, she went home with some friends." Massie said. "I think," she added quietly. Dylan and Alicia burst out laughing. Massie hid her smile, but eventually started laughing out loud with them. They were all laughing out how LBR-ish Claire was acting at the ceremony. Then, Massie phone vibrated. "Dylan! Gross!" Alicia played. Dylan let out an "Oops!" Massie smiled at looked at her phone.

DERRICK: WATS W/ CL. CRYING?

"EW!" Massie screamed. The other girls snuck a peek at Massie's phone and silently screamed with horror.

MASSIE: HOW DARE U TEXT ME. WE R SO OVER!

Massie hit send and blocked his number from ever texting her again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

**Hey, sorry that the chapters look jammed up. I don't usually indent a lot, so yeah. Thanks for reading!**

The Range Rover zoomed to the movies as the girls and guys flirted inside. "Hey, Chris!" Massie said. "Hey, Massie!" Chris said. She batted her eye lashes. He smiled. He leaned in closer. "Hey, you wanna know something?" he asked her. She nodded slowly. She loved gossip. "I heard Cam broke up with Claire, and that he's already found another girlfriend. Her name's Alaina Rosys." Chris said. Massie gasped. "Seriously?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes!" Massie said. Massie tugged on Alicia's jacket. She was laughing with Josh. "Hold on a sec," she said to Josh. "What?" she said to Massie. She held out her Palm Pilot. "Three gossip points!" Massie announced. Alicia gasped. "Already?" Alicia asked. Massie nodded. "Cam's hooking up with Alaina Rosys." Massie said to her. Alicia gasped again. "The new girl?" Alicia asked. Massie knitted her eyebrows. "You mean the new girl at table 13?" Massie asked, remembering the brunette gazing at Cam. All she needed was the PC to be a PC member. "I have an idea!" Massie announced. "Give Alaina the makeover?" Alicia asked with a hint of knowing in her eyes. Massie nodded. Alicia passed the message to Dylan and she nodded in approval. "What's going on?" Chris asked Massie. Massie just smiled and glossed her lips and smiled at him. She felt good to be in control.

The next day, the PC invited Alaina to sit with them. She sat in Claire's old seat. "Hi!" Alaina said. She was told a million times that the PC was the coolest clique ever, and it would be an honor for them to request to talk with you. "Hm, I like." Dylan said. She picked at a red curl. She rested her feet on Kristen's chair, who was on a plane to London. The PC had already said goodbye to her. "Hi Alaina," Massie said. Dylan and Alicia waved. She waved back. "We think you have the hidden potential in you to become part of the PC." Massie said. "Really?" Alaina said. She stroked her brown highlighted pink hair. She had nice blue eyes, and she was ahb-viously rich enough to be in the PC. "Yeah. All you need is a PC makeover and our rules, and then you'll officially be in. Now, tell us all you know about us." Massie said. Alaina nodded. "Well, you're like the coolest group ever!" Alaina said. Alicia widened her eyes. "We're not the lamest? I mean, because of the boys?" she asked. Alaina shook her head. "Are you kidding? Everyone was telling me that you will remain the coolest ever!" Alaina said. The girls were impressed on how Alaina could gossip with the LBR's and get the info. But, Alicia was a tad upset that Alaina knew more than her. "Is it true that you and Cam are officially going out?" Dylan asked. "Yeah, totally!" Alaina said. "I give her a 9.2." Massie said. "9.2" Alicia said. "Ah-greed." Dylan said. "Should we?" Massie asked them. They nodded. "Welcome to the PC, Alaina!" Massie announced loud enough so all the LBR's and Claire could hear. "Awesome!" Alaina said. Massie handed out gold bracelets, with the words "PRETTY COMMITTEE" professionally carved on it. "If you break a PC rule, you have to return your bracelet. Alaina examined hers. "Good thing I didn't wear silver." Alaina said as she fastened hers on her wrist. "Or else the colors could've clashed." she explained. The girls put their bracelets on. "Well, we all meet at my house Friday nights for our daily sleep-over. We never talk to LBR's, unless it gains us popularity. Nothing but designer clothes. And, you'll have to get rid of this." Massie said, pointing to her tacky homemade bracelet with string. The bracelet reminded her of Claire, which made her stomach lurch. The LBR didn't even deserve to make her stomach lurch. She should've known that hooking up with someone's bf while they're dating is a total 0. Too bad for Claire she can't do anything about it. With a new member and look, the Pretty Committee was back and prettier than ever.

"It's okay. No one needs the PC in their lives." Layne comforted Claire as she rubbed her eyes from tears. "I know. But, how could've Alaina possibly already gained my spot?" Claire asked. Thanks to the PC, she had no confidence, no boyfriend, and no designer clothes. Layne mumbled something that Claire couldn't understand. "What?" Claire said. "Maybe because she's with Cam now." Layne said softly. "WHAT?!" Claire screamed and ran to the bathroom, with Layne running with her.

Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee walked in the halls of OCD. "And, we need your number. We have endless text messaging. When you see me wave my cell phone under my desk, a text is coming. Do it silently and sneaky. We've never been caught before." Massie explained. Alaina gave them her number, and they continued. While this, Alaina was so happy. She had new friends, new boyfriend, and practically a new life. Soon, it was like Alaina had always been a member of the PC. She could strut like the PC, talk like the PC, flirt like the PC, even know the PC better than anyone. She was invited to endless sleepovers and texts, and everything felt great! They walked to 1st period together. "And my dad said yes!" Alicia was saying. She was getting her new jet on Saturday. "Really? We should go to Milan! I have a need for out of continent shopping this week." Alaina said. "OMG! Same!" Alicia said, surprised. "Well, after I convince my dad for the cruise, we are going to Hawaii!" Massie said excitedly. All the girls screamed of joy. "I need my own hotel. I totally forgot to talk to my mom about that!" Dylan said, a tad bit angry that the girls have already planned out vacations. "That's perfect! I could try to get my own limo and" – Massie cut Alaina off. "Oops. I forgot the detail that I drive everyone home in my Range Rover. So, we're taking you home, and possibly shopping too." Massie said. "Oh. Well, what should I get?" Alaina said. The girls were thinking hard. The bell rang. "We'll think later. We need to go to Mr. Turnoff now." Massie whispered and left with Dylan. "C'mon. We have to go to class too. Principal Burns has been so ah-nnoying with us getting a tardy." Alicia warned. They both left to class.

"Hey, Massie, Alaina told me that she's been accepted." Cam said. "Oh, yeah. She is. Why?" Massie asked. Derrick was talking to Claire. "Just wondering. Did you really put her in?" Cam asked. "Look at her new bracelet." Massie said. At the time, Alaina walked in with her Juicy school bag that the PC agreed that it would be the official PC school bag. "Hey Cam!" she greeted him with a hug. Massie stole a glance at Claire, who was hugging Derrick, but glaring at Cam.

A FEW MINUTES AGO…

"Hey, Claire." Derrick said. Claire rolled her eyes. "Hey, listen. I know you still got feelings for Cam. I still have a thing for Massie too, if you should know." Derrick said. Claire widened her eyes in disbelief. _I still have a thing for Massie too, if you should know._ The sentence rattled in her head, as she tried to shake it out. Massie would just have to find out the truth for herself. It was just as if everything made sense again. "What about it?" Claire asked. She was a little mad now that Derrick reminded her about Cam and Alaina. "Well, you know Cam and Alaina, and Massie and Chris Abeley. Don't you think they're just jealous?" Derrick asked her. Claire shook her head. "Well, I think they are. If you want Cam back, and if I want Massie back, we should make them more jealous. You know, we should go out. Together." Derrick said in a shaky voice. _You know, we should go out. Together. You know, we should go out. Together. _It all repeated in Claire's head. Before thinking twice, she said, "Okay." He hugged her without warning. She glared over at Cam and Alaina hugging, and spilled a tear.

NOW…

The PC climbed into the Range Rover. They ahb-solutely loved the new them! They could show their emotional side, their nervous side, and all their sides with each other! Even Alaina trusts them more than herself. "Oh, I finally convinced my dad to get me a cruise!" Massie shouted. Everyone screamed! "YAY! We could go to Milan, then back home to a cruise!" Dylan said. They all shouted. Even though everything was perfect, still Massie felt something was wrong…

"Oh, and she told me she still has feelings for Derrick." Alaina whispered in Alicia's ear. She was sleeping over at Alicia's house gossiping. Of course, Massie had trusted Alaina the most with secrets, and didn't know about Tuesday and Thursday night sleepovers that Alaina and Alicia held. "No way! How does she not tell me this?" Alicia said. "Well, she only trusts me because she thinks I'm the only one who can handle it." Alaina said. And it was true; Massie spilled all her feelings to Alaina, who dumped them on Alicia. Alicia gasped again. "I have more." Alaina said. "Spill it!" Alicia said. All the gossip was making her head spin. Before Alaina could speak, Alicia's cell phone rang to Rihanna's "_Don't Stop the Music_".

"_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do it, keep on rockin to it, please don't stop the please don't stop the music."_

She checked her screen. "OMG! It's Josh!" Alicia said, totally forgetting the whole Massie thing. The girls screamed and jumped on Alicia's bed. "Hello?" Alicia said. "Hey, Alicia, I just wanted to go the movies sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" Josh asked. The girls screamed and Alicia covered the mouthpiece. "Uh, Josh? Um, sure, if I could bring some friends." Alicia said. The girls silent-screamed. "Uh, yeah, but I dunno about Massie. She crushed Derrick big time, and we haven't been on top of stuff, if ya know what I mean." Josh explained. Alaina winked at Alicia. "Um, of course, Mass is so nawt coming, but make sure that she doesn't know that she's not coming." Alicia said. "Yeah, well then, who's coming?" Josh asked. "Just me and Alaina." Alicia replied. "Oh. By the way, we boys made you and her The Twenties. Olivia is kicked out." Josh said, and chuckled. "What?" Alicia asked. Olivia was one of her best friends. "Yeah. One last thing." Josh said. He sounded a bit embarrassed. "What's up?" Alicia asked. Josh lowered his voice. "Could we sit by ourselves?" Josh asked. "Um, yeah." Alicia said, like it was no big deal to her, but it actually was. "Cool. Later." Josh said and hung up. "YAY!" the girls screamed. The girls jumped on the bed. "Oh, wait!" Alicia said. Alaina stopped jumping. "What else did Massie say?" Alicia asked her quietly. "Well, she said it feels good to be in control of you guys." Alaina said. "What? She's using us?" Alicia asked in utter shock. "No! Isn't she like your clique leader?" Alaina asked. Alicia calmed down. "Oh, right. Duh." Alicia said. She examined her nails. "She is just a really insecure girl. The only reason why she got a cruise was because she was jealous that you get your own something, and she wanted something too. She also made the PC school bag Juicy Couture because you had it, and she didn't want it to seem so ahb-vious." Alaina also informed. Alicia nodded, and Alaina continued. "You know what, Alicia? I think you are good enough to be a clique leader. I mean, Massie have ahb-viously taken all your trends, so isn't that good?" Alaina suggested. Alicia's eyes lit up. "OMG, you are such a genius! Since Massie ahb-viously doesn't trust me, I'll have to just leave her." Alicia said. She loved revenge. "What about you, me, and Olivia?" Alaina asked. Alicia smiled. "I love it, Alaina! It's perfect. Tomorrow, we return our bracelets and we set off to a new clique! We could have our own sleepovers, schoolbags, limo, shopping days, bracelets, and rules!" Alicia exclaimed. Alaina clapped. "All we have to do is ask Olivia and set the plan." They called Olivia and she agreed. "Everything could seem so perfect. Tomorrow morning, so we could have an agreement, kay?" Alicia asked. Alaina nodded. Alicia smiled as she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Alicia and Alaina climbed into the Range Rover

The next morning, Alicia and Alaina climbed into the Range Rover. "Why are you at Alicia's house?" Massie asked Alaina as she came in. "Um, my parents had to go to work early and didn't trust me on my own, so they sent me to Alicia's." Alaina said. Alicia gave her thumbs up. "Why didn't you come to my house?" Massie asked. "Because, my parents don't know your parents." Alaina said. She was irritated in how nosy Massie became. Dylan was applying makeup on, and Massie felt it was the right time to apply a new yummy flavor of Glossip Girl-Sweet Rose. They hung out at the cafeteria, at their table. "Hey, could you get me a napkin?" she asked Strawberry. Strawberry nodded, and went to get a napkin. "Don't you love 'being in charge' of people?" Alicia asked Massie. "Huh?" Massie asked. She could've remembered those words coming out of her mouth…but to whom? Strawberry handed Alicia a napkin and left. Alicia crumpled it and tossed it on the floor. Alicia whispered fake words in Alaina's ear. "I'm glad I can 'trust you' to 'handle' that for me." Alicia said, looking at Massie. It was all coming to back to Massie. All the quotes came out of Massie's mouth. She glared at Alaina. "Alaina, are you Claire?" Massie asked Alaina. "Huh? The LBR? Why?" Alaina said. "Because I can't trust you anymore!" Massie said. Alicia and Alaina took off their bracelets and tossed them to Massie. "We quit, and we're starting our own clique." Alicia informed Massie as they walked away to Olivia's table. Massie put her head in her hands. "They can't do that!" Dylan said. Massie was not going to get emotional at school. She took out her phone. "Isaac? Can you pick me up? I'm not feeling well." Dylan looked at Massie. "Don't leave me here!" Dylan whined. "Dylan, we have massive problems! I need to be alone." Massie said. "Ugh, Mass, seriously. Aren't you being overdramatic? I'll just make my way over to the new clique then. Do you want my bracelet, too?" Dylan asked. Massie groaned and rubbed her temples. "Fine." Massie said. She called Isaac. "Hey, Isaac, could we take Dylan too? I promise we're not skipping school, but I think it was some school food that we ate yesterday." Massie said. Dylan heard Isaac say something. "No, Alicia and Alaina don't need rides home today. And, they didn't eat the same food we did." Massie explained. Isaac said something else. "No, I don't think you have to call school about this. I mean, it was just me and Dylan that had the special sauce. It's ok. I'm not going to die of food poisoning. What? No one's home? Could you take me to Dylan's then?" Massie asked. Dylan nodded, meaning that Massie would be allowed at her house, as soon as Dylan phoned her mom about the plans. "Okay, thanks Isaac." Massie said, and dropped her pocket into her now-out-of-style Juicy Couture school bag. They walked outside and waited for Massie's Range Rover. The New Pretty Committee only had three remaining members, Kristen, with a chance of moving to upper New York, Dylan, who could threaten Massie to go to Alicia's clique if she didn't get what she wanted, and herself. She realized how much she might need Claire now, and how much one little change could dramatically change her popular life.

"I'm so glad we ditched the Baby Committee!" Alaina was saying to Olivia and Alicia. Olivia nodded, even though she was never in the PC. Alicia took a gulp of her Starbucks latte. "And, finally, we're free to do what we want, without Massie's ah-nnoying rules. Like, no more boy fasts!" Alicia exclaimed. "OMG, you had boy fasts?" Olivia and Alaina asked at the same time. They all giggled. "Hey, Alicia, I totally saw you and Alaina dump the Pretty Committee. Why?" Strawberry asked. She had seen the whole thing. "Well, we're making our new clique." Alicia explained. Strawberry nodded. "What's it named?" Strawberry asked. It took Alicia 10 seconds to find a new name for her new clique. "The Thirties." Alicia said. "Huh?" Strawberry asked. "Well, we're all tens in clothing, and last time I checked, 10 times 3 equals 30, right? And, it's simple and cute, exactly the way a clique should be." Alicia said. The girls nodded. They liked the name. Most importantly, they liked the fact that they were all 10's to Alicia. To Massie, they were 9.5's, or lower. "So, is that our trend? Simple and cute?" Olivia asked. Alicia thought for a moment. "Yeah, I like it." Alicia said, smiling to herself that she had already made a leader-like decision. Alicia motioned the girls to come closer, so they could gossip. They called it "gossip position". "Okay, so we do nothing with LBR's unless it gains popularity." Alicia said. "Wait, isn't that a Massie rule?" Alaina asked. "Yeah, but it came from me too." Alicia said. The girls nodded. During free period, they got their own Thirties Tree, and scheduled plans and ideas for the next day. "Okay, I haven't seen the boys in the longest time, and I still have plans. We should see them tomorrow." Alicia said. The girls nodded and put that in their Palm Pilots. Then, Alicia's phone rang.

"_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do it, keep on rockin to it, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music."_

"Hello?" Alicia said into the mouthpiece. "Hey, what's up Alicia?" said Kristen. "OMG, Kristen?" Alicia asked. "Yeah, what's going on? What new?" Kristen asked. She had no idea what was going on in Westchester. "My new clique is what's new. Call Massie for details. I need to go over my new schedule with the Thirties." Alicia said, and hung up. Alicia pointed to the ground where the tree was shading. "We should get Ralph Lauren blankets down there, and meet the boys there every period or after school. We also need little chairs, but not chaises. Chaises are so out. What about cute little pink stools?" Alicia said, making a note in her Palm Pilot. The other girls did the same. "Alright, every Friday night, we should go to Alicia's house for sleepovers. We should buy Dr. Pepper and chips, like Doritos, Cheetos, or anything else, and we should bring it for the sleepover. We could do the latest things or stuff, and of course gossip!" Alaina suggested. They put that in their Palm Pilots. "What about parties at my house? I mean, its big and all, so it would be fine. We could have boy-girl parties, and other sorts of stuff." Olivia suggested. They put that also in their Palm Pilots. "Spas would be so cool!" Alicia said. "Did I mention that my mom happens to know a lot of celebrities? She could get them to go to our parties! See, she owns a big stadium, and celebrities can rent it for their concerts. That's how come I have weekly front seat tickets for everyone now!" Alaina exclaimed. Everyone screamed for joy.

Soon, Lori came over and talked to them. Lori happened to be the new school editor and chief of the OCD Gazette, so The 30's were sure to spread some secrets about the PC. "So, why did you break from the Pretty Committee?" Lori asked, pen at hand. "Well, I didn't feel the trust Massie gave me. She didn't tell me anything, and I just couldn't trust her. I mean, don't you want real friends who would tell you anything, and trust them more than yourself?" Alicia asked. Lori nodded. "And, I just didn't feel right keeping secrets. I mean, it just didn't feel right for Massie to tell me that she was an insecure person, an insecure person who still has feelings for her ex-boyfriend. And, they were just so mean." Alaina explained. "Next question," Lori said, "is it true that you named your clique 'The Thirties'?" Alicia looked at Olivia for her to explain, since she hadn't had a chance to talk yet. "Well, yes. See, we all thought we could have been rated 10's, for clothing and beauty, so we thought 10 times 3 equals 30, right?" Olivia asked. "And, we would think that you guys would be considered a 10 too, but we can't make numbers go too high, huh?" Olivia added. Alicia nodded, thinking how impressive it was for Olivia to add a sincere comment to make her public not feel bad. Well, at least it made Lori smile. "Okay, last question. How are you planning to start your new clique?" Lori asked. "Well, we all have dates already. Our motto is cute and simple. Everything is cute and simple, right? Not too fancy, but not too plain. This is permanent, and it's gonna stay 'The Thirties', unless someone truly deserves to change it to 'The Forties'." Alicia said. "Would you accept a former PC member?" Lori asked. "Only if it seems like they should get it, because you never know because of spies." Alicia said. "Thank you. The article should come out tomorrow." Lori said. "Thanks for interviewing us!" the girls said at the same time. Lori hurried away. "Could you believe it? Our popularity is sooo high already!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Massie felt better about going to school

The next day, Massie felt better about going to school. Especially that Dylan was on her side. She didn't have time to care about her boyfriend. She had to get Claire back. But, all her confidence fell when she saw the new OCD Gazette.

THE OCD GAZETTE

Where you find anything about anything

NEWEST TOPIC: NEW CLIQUE

We've only just discovered the newest clique – The Thirties – held by Alicia Rivera, Alaina Rosys, and Olivia Ryans. And now, an exclusive Q&A with The 30's:

Q: Why did you name your clique The Thirties?

OLIVIA: See, we all thought we could have been rated 10's, for clothing and beauty, so we thought 10 times 3 equals 30. (Also, exclusively from The 30's, they would've gave us all 10's, but numbers can't go too high. This shows that The 30's has a caring heart, which, of course, might win the "Top Clique" Competition, a new competition at OCD.)

Q: Why did you break from the legendary Pretty Committee?

ALICIA: Well, I didn't feel the trust Massie gave me. She didn't tell me anything, and I just couldn't trust her. I mean, don't you want real friends who would tell you anything, and trust them more than yourself?

ALAINA: And, I just didn't feel right keeping secrets. I mean, it just didn't feel right for Massie to tell me that she was an insecure person, an insecure person who still has feelings for her ex-boyfriend. And, they were just so mean.

Q: Would you accept a former Pretty Committee member in your clique?

ALICIA: Only if it seems like they really want it, because you never know because of spies.

Q: How are you planning to start your own clique?

ALICIA: Well, we all have dates already. Our motto is cute and simple. Everything is cute and simple, right? Not too fancy, but not too plain. This is permanent, and it's gonna stay 'The Thirties', unless someone truly deserves to change it to 'The Forties'.

And there is our exclusive interview from The Thirties. Will they take over the Pretty Committee? Will the Pretty Committee gain more power? What will happen? Find out with more interviews from the OCD Gazette!

By Lori (last name remains a secret)

What do you think is gonna happen? Write comments to the OCD Gazette, and we'll announce them during lunch!

"This is so nawt happening! They called it The 30's? UGH! I don't feel too good again." Massie groaned and called Isaac and invited Dylan with her.

"Can you believe it? We're the newest topic of the school! This is better than being in the PC! It's just a day, and we have more popularity than they do!" Alicia said and jumped in the air. She couldn't wait during lunch time.

Lunch time came, and Lori stood at the podium with a microphone. "And, from our OCD Gazette, I will read your comments about The Thirties!" Lori announced. Everyone cheered, chanting, "THIRTIES! THIRTIES! THIRTIES!" Principal Burns got them to quiet down. "This one says, 'The Thirties are hot!'. This one says 'Goodbye Pretty Committee, hello The Thirties!'. This one says 'Trying to be like the Pretty Committee was a waste of life. The Thirties will gain all the power!'. And that's all I have to say for now! Enjoy your lunch!" Lori shouted into the microphone and left. The students of OCD kept congratulating The 30's. Alicia, Alaina, and Olivia haven't smiled so much in their life. The new clique was rising a hundred points up.

Massie and Dylan waited outside for Isaac to pick them up. He said he would pick them up around lunch time.

"Wait!" Lori yelled as she ran toward Massie and Dylan with her notebook and pen. "Could I interview you for our OCD Gazette?" Lori said when she caught up with Massie. "Sure," Massie replied. _Here's a little something for my public_, she thought to herself.

The next day, the OCD Gazette came out again.

"What happened? Why did Lori interview them? Get Lori now!" Alicia screamed, as she held the newspaper with disgust.

THE OCD GAZETTE

Where you can find anything about anything

THE COMEBACK: THE PRETTY COMMITTEE

Massie spills it all. Everything is leaked on paper.

"Well, I happen to have my own answers to everything. This just got way out of control. Because the 30's dropped out of the Pretty Committee, they've been mean. I was just gonna be nice to them anyways, but they kept doing stuff, and I had to go home early, thinking of ways to be nice to them, but then, when they got a hold of Lori, the coolest OCD chief and editor, they pushed out tons of lies. I haven't been mean. I was the one crying with Dylan all along. Why are they so against us? Can't you help us? The 30's are lying for publicity! I know their ways, but I don't want to make this a press war. Please, consider us again. We're not that bad or mean. We just wanna be friends now. If we don't get friends, maybe we'll be mean again. Don't we all know what that's like? I hate being mean, but I need the friends for encouragement. And, Dylan agrees to. Help us." From Massie

What's going on? Is anyone lost here? Massie confesses, but The 30's interview really hit it off the spot. Send in your comments for the abandoned Pretty Committee, and we'll announce them during lunch!

By Lori (last name remains a secret)

"How is the PC's popularity already up to ours? I know press wars are cheesy, but we have to do something. We worked hard for this!" Alaina said, while tugging on a braid in her hair. Alicia shrugged. Popularity seemed hopeless right now. Unless…

"Gossip position!" mouthed Alicia. They huddled. "I know its weird, but I heard Claire is getting a lot of popularity ever since Derrington." Alicia said. "Derrington?" asked Alaina, confused. "His nickname before the breakup. It seems that he is the one who gets us 50 popular points. We try to tackle Claire to our group." Alicia said. The girls nodded and walked over to Claire's table, where Derrington had his arm around her. "Hey, Claire, love your boots. I wanted to tell you that before, but Massie said that we couldn't because nothing had to be good about you." Alicia explained. Claire nodded. She knew another truth about Massie, and Alicia was being all nice. Maybe Alicia was nice without the PC. "Claire, I've seen Dial L for Loser a million times. And, you're so not a real loser. Do real losers have choppy bangs? No. Only you can make them work." Alaina complimented. "Yeah, and you and Derrick are such a cute couple." Olivia said. Claire said, "Thank you." Just then, Massie walked in. "Hey, Claire! I thought it was time to forgive and forget now, so yeah. I forgive you for stealing my ex." Massie said. "We were talking first!" Alicia said, and then realized that Massie wanted Claire too. They would have to fight for Claire. "Wanna join our clique? We would totally name it The Forties for you." Alicia said. "No way! She's going to go back to the Pretty Committee! Right?" Massie asked Claire. Claire looked down. "Well, I wasn't the one who kicked you out of a clique!" Alicia said. "Well, at least I didn't say her clothes were in the barf section of GAP!" Massie fought back. "Guys! Stop! I'm not joining any clique." Claire said, and walked away with Derrington. Alicia stomped away, while Massie froze with her heart sinking. Claire stole her popularity and her crush.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY

**YAY! I finally start to indent my paragraphs.**

"Ugh! Nothing will work! Well, Claire won't!" Alicia complained as they climbed into Alicia's new Range Rover. It was better than Massie's.

I know! What else will get her in?" Alaina asked as they drove to Alicia's mansion. Everyday, they would go to Alicia's mansion, talk, shop, and then go home.

"Maybe Cam?" asked Olivia.

"My boyfriend?" Alaina asked with wide eyes. That's when Olivia finally realized that he was still going out with Alaina.

"Oh, totally. Sorry." Olivia apologized, and thumped herself on the forehead.

"You're forgiven." Alaina said, and applied her Hard Candy lipstick on her lips.

"Wait, Olivia. Maybe not Cam, but someone else. I mean, didn't I say that when she went out with Derrington, she gained, like, a thousand popularity points?" Alicia said, hoping that they would understand. It took the girls 10 seconds to understand.

"Oh! I get it!" they said at the same time.

"Who's making the sacrifice?" Alicia asked. Alicia couldn't, because Josh took her to the movies and did a move on her. Alaina couldn't, because she was going out with Cam, who took her to the movies too. That left only one person…Olivia. They stared at her.

"Me?" Olivia asked.

"Why, you're with someone?" Alaina asked.

"No, its just that, well, me and Chris Plovert were getting close, but I haven't talked to him in days. Weeks, maybe." Olivia explained. The girls nodded.

"Oh, fine." Olivia scowled. She stood and walked over to Derrick.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much." he said. Claire stood up and left.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Claire said over her shoulder. Olivia sat down in her spot.

"Disappear." She said to Layne, Heather, and Meena. They scurried away.

"So, I have something that will amaze you." Olivia said with bright eyes.

"I know, I know. Massie has feelings for me still." Derrick said.

"No. I know that you're trying to make her jealous. But, she hates Claire, and she wouldn't be jealous of her. I mean, not anything mean, but I'm thinking of what's best. She doesn't even give a care for Claire. But, do you know how much she envies us? She sees us everyday, and if you want her back, then you'll have to…date one of us. It's best for you. Not Claire." Olivia said. He looked around.

"Well, ok. Could you go get Claire?" Derrick asked. She nodded, and Alaina went to go get Claire.

"Remember, Massie is most jealous when we do stuff that she hasn't done yet." Olivia reminded him. He nodded.

"Hey, what's going on? I said I wasn't joining a clique." Claire reminded. Derrick stood up.

"Sorry, Claire, but it isn't working well between us. I think it's better if we…part from each other." Derrick said, turning the whole romantic break-up thing to a cheesy one. Claire wiped a tear and ran away. Olivia dragged Derrick to a place where it was clearly visible for the PC to see what Derrick had to say to Olivia.

"What Derrick?" she asked him loudly.

"Uh, Olivia, you wanna go out? I wouldn't do it over the phone, because it seems so dork-ish, ya know?" he said, glancing over at Massie. Massie gasped, and knew that her social life would be ruined if anyone knew that she had asked Chris out over the phone by texts. Alaina and Alicia smirked at her.

"Yeah, sure," Olivia nodded. She could feel Chris Plovert eyeing her. Her cheeks turned red. She stroked her blonde and beautiful hair.

Later, they sat down at their table. Lori rushed over.

"Another interview? Please?" she asked. Olivia nodded.

"Hey, congrats! The Thirties are like the coolest ever!" Strawberry said, as she walked out.

"So, have ya'll done anything together yet?" a girl named Melissa asked Olivia.

"It's only been about 30 minutes!" Olivia said through interview questions. Alicia was a tad bit jealous that Olivia got all the attention. She gave Olivia a you-need-to-stop-this-now-before-I-do look. Olivia shot her back an okay-hold-on look.

"Sorry, everyone, I need a break!" Olivia said. The girls backed away. The Thirties left strutting down the hallways, as everyone looked at them with envy. _We're the girls everyone wants to be, _thought Alicia as she smiled and climbed into her Range Rover.

The next day was pure annoying. The girls all wanted something to do with Olivia, as if Derrick was the key to non-stop popularity. Alicia and Alaina could not be set off to the side like the PC. They had to do something.

"Olivia! We need to talk!" Alaina said. Olivia hesitantly pulled away from her adoring fans.

"Did you hear? They made a club called 'We Heart Derrick', and I'm the president!" Olivia said and clapped her freshly manicured hands. Alaina scowled, and Alicia widened her eyes.

"Olivia, you missed two whole shopping dates, you haven't picked up you calls, and you never talk to us!" Alicia complained.

"Sorry! But, how am I supposed to deal with this? The girls come to me constantly!" Olivia said.

"You say no. It's a simple solution!" Alaina said. Olivia frowned.

"But, my fans! They'll be mad! And, I'm in their club! Well, actually, I'm sorta running the club," she said. The girls were mad. Alicia thought up of something. They had to keep Olivia in their club, or else the PC would rule again, and their clique would mean nothing. They wanted the girls to depend on the club, not just one person. Alicia took a good look at Olivia's clothes. She was wearing a fur jacket.

"What?" Olivia asked. She didn't like people staring at her.

"I like your jacket…Faux-livia." Alicia said. She gave Olivia a devious smile. She had called Olivia that when Olivia had bought ten fake Louis Vuitton scarves. _(See book, __Revenge of the Wannabes_

"Alicia! Stop!" Olivia said, annoyed that Alicia remember that from a long time ago.

"You stop then," Alicia said. Alaina was playing along, although she had no idea what they were talking about. She just knew that Olivia would cave in. No one in the world would resist that name.

"Argh!" Olivia said.

"Bye guys. I'm busy now," Olivia said hesitantly. Olivia's adoring fans left. She frowned.

"Okay, so what?" Olivia said. She knew not to be cranky with Alicia now, or else her name would be Faux-livia until she gave Alicia the biggest apology.

"Shopping. I hope you remember the stores there," Alicia said as she climbed into her Range Rover.

"Yay! I need some navy blue boots. Cam will love me when my new outfit is ready for him to see." Alaina joyfully said.

"I need a Juicy Couture outfit. Ralph Lauren is just too…." Olivia started.

"Too what? I'm getting a Ralph Lauren outfit!" Alicia said. She took Olivia's comment offensively.

"No. It's too sophisticated for me. I'm more laid back." Olivia explained. Alicia nodded her head, letting Olivia know she was forgiven.

"Could we stop by Sephora? I need some perfume. Any suggestions?" Alaina asked them.

"No Angel. That's mine," Alicia warned. Alaina nodded.

"What about a princess perfume? I love Vera Wang's!" Olivia said.

"Are you wearing it? Cause I don't want it if you have it. Girls need their own scents!" Alaina said.

"No Chanel No.5! That's a Massie one." Alicia reminded.

"I guess Juicy will have to do," Alaina said. As they drove to the mall, they made lists of clothes they need. Each second, the list got longer and longer. Finally, they arrived at the mall.

"Could we go to Starbucks first? I'm in need of a latte," Olivia asked.

"Really? Me too!" Alicia said, with her hand over her heart.

"OMG, the same!" Alaina said, with awe in her voice. The girls decided Starbucks was a yes. As they sipped their lattes, they made plans in their Palm Pilots.

"Okay, let's visit the guys. How about a party?" Alicia suggested. The girls nodded, and put that in their phones. They knew that on their way home, they would plan out the party.

"And, we need to know how competition is going. How are we gonna do that?" Alaina asked. Olivia shrugged. Alicia's eyes brightened.

"Todd!" she remembered. The little ten-year-old could sneak on Massie, and of course, she would reward him with tickets or something else.

"Okay…whoever that is, I'll put that down," Olivia said.

"Don't forget, we have a break next week. Two more days of school!" Alaina exclaimed, thankfully she remembered that on a Thursday.

"Then Tuesday, we should have facials." Olivia said. They wrote that down.

"Thursday night sleepover. Friday is for the party." Alicia said. They wrote that down too.

"Spa day on Monday." Alaina said. They put that in their schedule.

"Shopping again on Wednesday?" Olivia asked. They girls nodded.

Their schedule was looking like this:

MONDAY: ALL-DAY SPA.

TUESDAY: FACIALS. MUST REMEMBER TO TALK TO TODD ABOUT MASSIE.

WEDNESDAY: ALL-DAY SHOPPING. (MAKE PARTY INVITES!)

THURSDAY: SHOP FOR SNACKS FOR SLEEPOVER TONIGHT AT ALAINA'S! (PARTY DETAILS AND GET HOUSE READY)

FRIDAY: GET READY! (4:00 P.M. TO 5:59 P.M.) PARTY!! (6:00 P.M. TO 12:30 A.M. AT ALAINA'S HOUSE)

"Busy week!" Alicia commented as they looked over their plans. Someone bumped into her shoulder.

"Hey!" she screamed. She turned around to see Massie and Dylan holding their lattes.

"You're sitting at our table," Massie reminded her.

"Sorry. We win, three against two," Alaina snapped. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" whined Dylan.

"Buh-bye!" Olivia said. The abandoned PC walked away to a different table. Alicia went up to follow them.

"Hey, guys. I'm just letting you know that I'm having a party next Saturday. Or, the 30's is throwing the party at Alaina's house. It'll be a girl-boy one. And, you're not invited." Alicia smirked at the PC. Massie hid her head in her hands. Dylan rubbed her temples.

"Mass! Do something!" Dylan said. Alicia walked away with the 30's, throwing away their Styrofoam Starbucks cups in the trash.

"I can't do anything. They've won." Massie said hesitantly. She wished she never said that, and would die for popularity back. But, for two months, the 30's have been undefeated. They've won.

"For real?" Dylan asked with a shiver in her voice. Massie nodded. A tear slipped from her cheek. Her cell phone rang.

CHRIS ABELEY: HEY MASS, WATZ UP?

MASSIE: NOTHIN MUCH

CHRIS: LIFE HARD?

MASSIE: U HAVE NO IDEA

Massie needed some freedom, so she decided to just let all her feelings out.

MASSIE: DO U WANT 2 KNOW?

CHRIS: YES

MASSIE: POPULAR LIFE OVER.

CHRIS: ??

MASSIE: NEW CLIQUE TOOK ALL POPULARITY

CHRIS: MAY B SAY SORRY?

MASSIE: HMM…

CHRIS: WANNA GO TO MOVIES?

MASSIE: NO, SOR E

CHRIS: S'OK

MASSIE: THANX. BYE

CHRIS: BYE

Massie set out a sigh of relief. Her boyfriend liked her for her, not because of any popularity raise. She felt guilty for going out with him for the popularity, not because she meant it. But, she could become date-less. Unless she told Derrington how she felt…it just might happen.


	9. Chapter 9 the ending

"Derrick, can I talk to you for a minute

"Derrick, can I talk to you for a minute?" Massie asked him. She remembered when they were locker buddies. Massie had stopped using her locker ever since.

"Uh, why?" he asked her. Olivia and the 30's were by his side, talking and giggling. He wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Because, I either do it now or never!" Massie said. He hesitated, but put his arm back, and left the 30's so he could get some time alone with Massie. He hoped she would understand why he was dating so many people. He hoped that she wouldn't tell him she's moving on. He hoped for so much, it seemed hopeless to hope.

"What?" he asked her. Massie took a deep breath.

"Derrick, I like you," Massie said, with her voice shaking.

"What?" he said. He wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"I like you!" she said louder. He smiled.

"I like you too, Block," he said, hiding a smile. They hugged.

"Derrick!" Olivia said. She spanked his butt.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his bottom.

"Massie, you can't start hugging other people's boyf"- Olivia started, the realized what she had just done.

"Oh, MASSIE, YOU LIKE DERRICK HARRINGTON?" Alicia screamed, so everyone heard.

"Alicia!" Massie screamed. She felt her cheeks turn red. Alicia smiled with revenge. Derrick felt like he had to stand up for Massie.

"Well, Alicia, I LIKE MASSIE BACK!" Derrick said. Olivia gasped and started tearing up. She ran to Derrick.

"What?" she asked him, looking through his eyes for an explanation. She was filled with disbelief. He looked away. She sat down with her "I Heart Derrick" fans and cried. They handed her tissues.

"Really?" Massie asked. He nodded. Everyone at school was surprised. She hugged Derrick, who asked her out just then. Olivia sobbed even harder when Massie said yes. Massie got everything she wanted after that, even the school newspaper did an article about her. She framed it in a purple frame in her room.

THE OCD GAZETTE

Where you find anything about anything

The Pretty Committee Stands Strong

Two months at OCD was one of the dramatic months ever. Finally, Massie Block (Pretty Committee leader) and Derrick Harrington (Briarwood Boy) are together. So far, the past one day, the Pretty Committee has been given all the attention. What will happen to the 30's? Send in comments!

Bye Lori (last name remains a secret!)

"What are we gonna do?" Alaina said frantically. She threw the paper over the fence that lead to other people's backyards. Alicia shrugged. She never wanted to say this, but…

"I think its time we cave in," Alicia announced.

"Huh?" Olivia said.

"Um, by the way, I'mmovingtoanewschool," Alaina rushed. She started tearing up.

"What?" Alicia asked her.

"I'm moving to a new school. My dad got a job in Malibu, and he wants to move there," Alaina explained through tears.

"How long has this been happening?" Alicia explained.

"This morning," Alaina cried. Olivia sighed.

"When are you going?" Alicia asked.

"After school," Alaina cried louder. People turned around to see what was happening.

"I'm moving today!" Alaina cried her loudest. Alicia started to tear.

People surrounded the Thirties and comforted Alaina who couldn't stop crying.

"I'm so sorry, but the Thirties will have to wait." Alaina said. Alicia could feel her stomach lurch. It was the sentence she never wanted to hear. Alicia patted her back and promised her that she would call everyday. So did Olivia.

"I don't want to do this," Alicia started, "but we have to do this." Olivia widened her eyes, afraid of what Alicia was thinking.

"Well, I'm nawt going to the PC! They were so mean to me!" Olivia said.

"Well, I have to. This is the second time that I tried to start my own clique, and none will work. But, this has been the most successful clique I've had, and you know it." Alicia said. Olivia nodded with sorrow. They talked about it with Alaina and she agreed, since she couldn't do anything about it.

During lunch, Alicia was allowed to make her announcement.

"Hi everyone," she started. "As you know, Alaina is moving away after school." People started groaning and whining. Massie and Dylan were surprised.

"Looks like we always get our way," Massie said. Derrick was right next to her.

"Aren't you gonna let them back in the PC?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Why? They've betrayed us." Massie reminded him.

"But it's nicer to say sorry. Look, I've changed a lot, and you know it. I've been reading these books, and I think I would now rather go for someone who I know would help any friend in time of need," Derrick said. Massie was in awe. How did Derrick know that? What has he been reading? Would he dump her if she didn't help Alicia? She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. If Alicia was back in, than Massie would still be number one.

"Okay, I'll go later," was Massie's reply.

"So, thank you for being so nice to The Thirties and giving us so much attention. This has been the last of The Thirties," Alicia said.

Everyone started booing until Principal Burns arrived 10 minutes later to stop it.

Alicia and Alaina felt like crying, but they couldn't. Olivia had already gotten over it, and started hanging out with the LBR's already.

"Bye Alaina!" Alicia said while giving her a huge hug.

"Call every night!" reminded Alaina as her parents drove her away in their white Lexus. Alicia walked by herself to the school.

"Hey! Alicia, over here!" Massie called. Alicia thought she heard Massie call her name, but couldn't bring herself to actually believe it. She walked on like she didn't hear, just incase she would have to face a diss by herself. She felt so weird walking by herself. She opened the door to the school.

"Alicia!" Massie called one last time. Alicia casually turned her head, and kept walking. While she was walking to her locker, Cam turned to her.

"Hey Alicia," he said. She turned to him, and stuck out her hip, as if to pose for a fashion show. She put her hand on her hip.

"What?" she asked him. She put her hand down, and put her hip to normal.

"I was just gonna ask if were talking to Massie now. How did she apologize?" he asked her.

"What?" she said. Massie didn't even apologize to her. She pretended to remove a piece of hair from her jacket.

"Didn't she say sorry? That's what Derrick said she would do," Cam said, sounding confused.

"Uh, no," Alicia said. She walked to her locker, got her school bag which was now Ralph Lauren, and walked out the OCD doors. What was Massie up to? She walked to the Pretty Committee tree.

"Were you gonna say something?" Alicia asked them, finally realizing that they did call her a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, actually I was," Massie said. She sat up and took off her Stella McCartney sunglasses. She put them up in her hair.

"Well, what?" Alicia said, impatiently. Massie couldn't waste her time. She needed to go home as fast as she could, get on her jet, and visit Spain for a month.

"I wanted to invite you back to the Pretty Committee," Massie said without hesitation. Alicia exhaled. She couldn't believe what Massie had just said.

"What?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"It would be okay if you came back. I mean, what would you do?" Massie asked hiding a smile. Alicia, Dylan, and Massie joined in a big hug.

"YES!" Alicia cheered.

A few minutes later…

Alicia was at her house, brushing her hair, and thinking about the fantastic time she had at school. She knew she had lost her clique, but the fact Massie had actually softened up made Alicia smile. Then, Alicia's phone rang. Alicia thought it would be a text from Alaina, so she knew if she had returned from her flight. She thought it might have been Olivia, wondering if she could borrow one of Alicia's Seven jeans. But she knew mostly that it would have been Massie or Dylan, probably talking about the most recent plans they wanted to make. But, it wasn't from any of them.

DERRICK: HEY, COME AT FRONT OF UR HOUSE

Alicia wondered why, but went ahead to the front. Maybe the Pretty Committee was there to throw a surprise party for her coming back. She stepped onto the pavement, past the gates, and to the street, where Derrick, was sitting by himself on his bike.

"What?" Alicia asked him.

"Just wanted to say congrats," he said.

"Why? You wouldn't even care unless it involved Massie."

"Well, I'm just saying that I told Massie that the nice girls were hot, and that she should give you another chance."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because you'd be in the Pretty Committee, and everything would be cool," he replied and took a step toward her.

"Why would you want that?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Because you deserve to be popular. You know it. To me, you're more popular than Massie. And prettier. And cute." he said, walking toward her again. In one movement, he hugged Alicia and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he left her as he bounced on his bike. She stayed motionless. She was happy and confused.

_Derrick is so hot. Massie will be so mad when she finds out. Derrick is so hot. Massie will be so mad when she finds out. _Those words kept ringing in her head as she waked back to the house, and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**This story will be continued! Look soon for the 1****st**** chapter of Normally Sophisticated, which will come out early April!**


End file.
